Kryptonite
by Horselover43
Summary: A desperate young racehorse is determined to win the kentucky Derby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First

_***Pounding hooves, Flaring nostrils* **_The jockey kept Kryptonite on a fast pace. " Okay buddy, ready?" Kryptonite answered in a gleeful whinny. John the jockey urged Kryptonite on at the final turn passing horse by horse. Kryptonite takes the lead!

"The horses are entering the final turn, and it's Kryptonite by two-and-a-half lengths. Flash is catching up bit by bit, but she is no match for the magnificent stallion. Kryptonite wins. Is Kryptonite the new Curlin? How farther can he take his record?" The announcer said in the stands. Kryptonite all sweaty neighed a good race to the other contenders.

Owners and trainer went to the winner's circle. Kryptonite accepted the Garland of Roses proudly. That was just a prep-race. The real was still to come. The Kentucky Derby. "He gave me a good ride" John said.

Back at the stables Kryptonite went to the pasture with his other friends. He greeted them with a happy neigh. His most faithful buddy was out in a workout. He was trying to overcome his phobia of the starting gate. His name was Chocolate Delight. Kryptonite and the others were grazing. Then a suspicious young sorrel filly named Rosebud came over to him in a flirty mood. Kryptonite ignored her.

Kryptonite was then in yet another prep-race. He won all the prep-races. Now was his time. He was worked harder than ever before. His previous record time was 3:45:23.

His record time now was it good enough for the derby?

Kryptonite lay in his stall exhausted and sleepy. His eyes drooped and his body became sluggish. He heard all of the passing sounds of stable boys, thoroughbreds being hot walked and the sound of stable hands grooming the horses. Other than those noises what he loved most was the neigh of his girlfriend Hardy Bandit. Kryptonite Neighed trying to get her attention. She answered his call with a sweet whinny. After, he heard that he finally dozed and fell asleep. When he awoke he heard no noise. He got up and looked around. No motion, no sound, but the darkness of night. He saw lazily that he had some oats and grain waiting for him. Oh, oats delicious priceless oats. He heard the heavy breathing of the other horses. He knew he shouldn't have fell asleep. " Oh, great" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dawn of the sun came rising up on the farm. Horses were in their workout in the patchy but beautiful fog. Kryptonite was in the pasture with Rosebud and Hardy Bandit.

Rosebud was jealous that Kryptonite liked Hardy Bandit and not her. The two horses were grazing. Rosebud was staring at Kryptonite's Massive body sculpture, the striking bay color, and his sock and blaze. He was an exact match of Tough Tizs Sis except male. Hardy Bandit was a Beautiful Grey mare with a star on her forehead and two stockings on her front feet. Rosebud nickered a little to the two. They both looked up then went back grazing. Then Kryptonite was called to the post. He was tacked and entered into the workout track. He was scheduled to do a light breeze with his stable jockey. Kryptonite did as he was told. After, his workout he was washed thoroughly. Then dried off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New faces and trouble

Kryptonite was in his stall resting. He heard all of the sounds of horses and stable boys being yelled at. After, A young stable boy named Devin entered his stall with his sister Kayla. Devin was nervous. He had been around horses, but never a thoroughbred. Kryptonite went easy on him. He felt his nervousness. Devin first started with the currycomb. He brushed Kryptonite in circular motions. Kryptonite then whinnied and Devin jumped back. " Kayla, I can't do this! You do it!" "Fine" she said in a calm voice.

Kayla brushed the big horse then she washed him. While she did that Kryptonite saw a newcomer. He was a big dapple-gray horse. He had a black mane and tail and a snip.

Devin sighed. " Look, if you want to be like me than watch." Devin's mind was on something else. His mind was on the powerful rippling muscles and the speed of the other horses. Devin put his hands in his pockets, and sighed again then added a groan. Kayla was done brushing Kryptonite. Kryptonite was then sent off into the pasture. Hardy Bandit was there and so was Rosebud. Rosebud ran up to Kryptonite and made a flirty whinny. He then ran into a gallop towards Hardy Bandit. The mare gave him a love neigh. Kryptonite and Hardy Bandit were grazing. The day was about to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Names

Chocolate Delight was in the pasture with Kryptonite and Hardy Bandit. The horses were nickering and whinnying to each other. Kryptonite actually challenged Chocolate Delight and his love to a race. The race started Hardy Bandit was in front with Chocolate Delight trailing her, and Kryptonite in the back. Kryptonite then sprinted in front. Kryptonite won.

Kryptonite then saw the newcomer enter the pasture. He asked his name. The newcomer answered that his name was Storm Spell. His father was the magnificent Stormello, and his mother was Proud Spell. Kryptonite wanted to test his potential so he challenged him to a race. Storm Spell accepted. The two raced around the pasture. Kryptonite kept at full speed the whole time. Storm Spell surprisingly passed him and won by one furlong. Kryptonite was greatly surprised. "Wow" he thought " This horse is good."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Workout Trouble

Kryptonite was being saddled and tacked up for his workout. He also saw Storm Spell having done the same thing. He had no idea that he was in a practice race to Storm Spell.

Kryptonite pranced onto the track gleefully being entered into the gate with Storm Spell next to him. The starting bell rang. The gates swung open. The two horses charged out of the gates. Storm Spell lead from the start and till the final turn. Kryptonite then charged past Storm Spell. Kryptonite had yet won another. All sweaty and hot he was led to Devin and Kayla to be groomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Another Feud, and a new embarrassment!

Devin started cooling him down. Kryptonite liked the feel of that. He relaxed his muscles and body. Devin became more and more confident of himself. His proud sister watched him go on with his work. Then an odd question came to mind. " Kayla" "Uh-huh" " What horse out of all of these here on this farm do you like best?" Ummmm…. I think that would be the new horse Storm Spell." "Well I like Kryptonite." When Devin said those faithful words Kryptonite then gave Devin a little nickering as to say " Thank you, finally somebody who understands me!". Devin then heard a whistle from his friend Lindsey. Lindsey was a blonde headed girl with two vibrant colors of green in her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Devin!" " Just ignore her Devin," he thought. Kayla giggled a little bit trying to not burst out laughing. "Hi" said Lindsey. "Hey" said Devin. Devin blushed. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Kayla said trying to budge in. "She's not my girlfriend" Devin said very ticked off. "Why don't I leave you two alone in this little conversation" Kayla said slyly. Then Kayla saw someone she thought she had known before. He had Blonde-Brown hair and had freckles also along with that he had vibrant green eyes just like Lindsey. His name was Blake. "Hello" "Oh Hello" Blake replied. "Is your name Blake?" Kayla asked. "Yes and may I ask yours?" "Oh please excuse me I'm Kayla ." "Haven't I met you before?" Kayla was too excited and nervous to answer.

Kayla then walked away. She went to check on Devin. Kryptonite was gone! Kayla ran to Devin and Lindsey. "Okay Devin where is he?" "Where's who?" Devin replied. "The horse!" "Oh, Kryptonite I put him in his stall". Kayla ran to the horses stall. He wasn't there! "Devin!" Kayla shouted. "Uh-oh, be right back. Kayla is having an affair with herself again." Devin ran to Kayla. "He's not in there you nutjob!" "Oh, I thought you meant Storm Spell." Devin said very girly like. "No, I said Kryptonite!" Kayla yelled into Devin's face. "He's in the pasture," Devin said. Kayla looked over into the pasture and saw Kryptonite lying on his stomach very lazily. Kayla was relieved. "Okay thank you for telling me the truth" she said out of breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sleeping & Dreaming

Devin and Kayla watched in the pasture as Kryptonite lay asleep kicking his legs in the air. "He's dreaming" Devin said. Devin was correct, Kryptonite was dreaming. "And Kryptonite takes the lead" The announcer called out. Storm spell was charging ahead to become neck and neck with Kryptonite. Kryptonite stopped dead in his tracks. Hearing a pop in his fetlock John jumped down and tried to bend his leg, Kryptonite snapped his jaws at the jockey. Shocked John backed away. "Ha! See ya later Loser" Storm Spell neighed. Then Storm Spell turned and ran right into Kryptonite with clamping jaws!

Kryptonite then awoke and realized it was all a dream. Devin saw how Kryptonite jerked his head up and neighed. "Kayla look! Look at Kryptonite!" "He got spooked on something" " Not just something Kayla he had a nightmare!" Devin hopped over the guardrail and ran to comfort the stallion. Kryptonite accepted him as a friend. Kryptonite laid his head on Devin's lap. He couldn't believe it how could such a dream taunt him like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Day before Derby!

After mounds of training and rest Kryptonite met the other contenders. #1. Concorde of sympathy. #2. Sea star by the Bay. #3. Hardy Bandit. # Stretch. #5 Kryptonite. #6 Rosebud. #7 Stormello. #8 Proud Spell. #9. Desk's Delight. #10 Gatekeeper and etc. all the way up to 20. Kryptonite became very excited. As each minute passed meant a minute closer to derby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Big Day, Into the Gate

It was on the news, the websites, and anything else you could think of. The first Saturday in May. The Kentucky Derby. Devin, Kayla, Blake, and Lindsey were invited to this magnificent day. The horses were called off one by one. "They're in the gate, and they're off in the Kentucky Derby!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Race

Kryptonite was started at a medium pace compared to the other horses. They were at the first turn. Kryptonite is on the outside. Pounding hooves and labored breathing of tiring horses! Kryptonite urged his body to be strong. Final Stretch was gaining on him like a wolf on the tail of a rabbit. They were headed into the final turn. Kryptonite was leading by a nose from Concorde of Sympathy. Kryptonite urged his legs to go faster as his jockey encouraged him. Kryptonite led by a furlong. The end was coming. Kryptonite still at a fast pace. Kryptonite charges ahead of the field of 20. Kryptonite wins the highest, prestigious honor of horseracing. The Breeders Cup was next for him. His jockey slowed him to a walk. Devin and Kayla greeted Kryptonite. " You did it Kryptonite! I knew you had it in you. "Devin said. Devin was then put on Kryptonite's back with the roses and cheered with delightment.


End file.
